Moonlight Densetsu full version
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Sailor Moon opening lyrics, japanese version. English and Finnish version are coming up. DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song.
1. Japanese version

**Moonlight Densetsu**

Gomen ne sunao ja nakute  
>Yume no naka nara ieru<br>Shikou kairo was shotto sunzen  
>Ima sugu aitai yo<p>

Nakitakunaru youna moonlight  
>Denwa mo dekinai midnight<br>Datte junjou dou shiyou  
>Hatto wa mangekou<p>

Tsukino no hikari ni michibikare  
>Nando mo meguriau<p>

Seiza no matataki kazoe  
>Uranau koi no yukue<p>

Onaji kuni ni umaretano  
>Mirakuru romansu<p>

[Instrumental]

mo ichido futari de weekend  
>kami-sama kanaete happy end<br>genzai kako mirai mo  
>anata ni kubittake<p>

deatta toki no natsukashii  
>manazashi wasurenai<p>

ikusenman no hoshi kara  
>anata wo mitsukerareru<br>guuzen mo CHANSU ni kaeru  
>ikikata ga suki yo<p>

[Instrumental]

fushigi na kiseki KUROSU shite  
>nandomo meguriau<p>

seiza no matataki kazoe  
>uranau koi no yukue<br>onaji kuni ni umareta no  
>MIRAKURU ROMANSU<br>shinjite-iru no  
>MIRAKURU ROMANSU<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> Allright, here is the Sailor Moon's opening song "Moonlight Densetsu" as a Japanese version. There are coming English and Finnish versions too. I'm trying to translate this Japanese version in English and I think I also put here that version which they used in English dubbed anime.

Greetings from Finland

Enkelisisar


	2. English translation

**Moonlight Densetsu  
>English Translation<strong>

I'm sorry I'm not candid.  
>I can say it if in my dreams.<br>My thoughts are about to short circuit.  
>I want to see you right now!<p>

I'm just about to cry - moonlight  
>I can't call you, either - midnight<br>But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?  
>My heart is a kaleidoscope.<p>

With the light of the moon to guide us,  
>we'll be brought together by fate many times over.<p>

Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
>is how I foretell love's whereabouts.<br>Born on the same earth  
>Miracle romance<p>

[Instrumental]

To be together once more this weekend...  
>God, please grant me a happy end.<br>In the present, past, and future,  
>I'll be completely devoted to you.<p>

I can't forget that dear look in your eyes  
>when we first met.<p>

Out of tens of thousands of stars,  
>I can find you.<br>Turning even chance into an opportunity...  
>I love that way of life!<p>

[Instrumental]

A wondrous miracle growing closer.  
>We'll be brought together by fate many times over.<p>

Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
>is how I foretell love's whereabouts.<br>Born on the same earth  
>Miracle romance<br>I believe in this  
>Miracle romance<p> 


	3. Finnish translation

**Moonlight Densetsu  
>Finnish Translation<br>Suomenkielinen käännös**

Olen pahoillani, etten ole puolueeton  
>Minä voin sanoa sen vaikka unissani<br>Minun ajatukseni kulkevat pienessä kehässä.  
>Minä haluan nähdä sinut juuri nyt!<p>

Minä olen juuri itkemässä - kuun valossa  
>Minä en voi soittaa sinulle, myöskään - keskiyöllä<br>Mutta minulla on vaatimaton sydän, joten mitä minä voin tehdä?  
>Minun sydämeni on kaleidoskooppi.<p>

Kuun valon kanssa, joka opastaa meitä  
>Me palaamme kohtalon ohjaamina yhteen vielä monta kertaa.<p>

Luottaen tähdistön tuikkeeseen  
>on keino jolla minä ennustan rakkauden olinpaikan<br>Syntyneinä samalle maalle  
>Ihmeelliseen romanssiin<p>

**_[Instrumental]_**

Ollaksemme yhdessä vielä kerran tänä viikonloppuna...  
>Jumala, pyydän toteuta minulle onnellinen loppu.<br>Nykyisyydessä, menneisyydessä ja tulevaisuudessa,  
>minä tulen olemaan täysin uskollinen sinulle.<p>

Minä en voi unohtaa sitä rakastettavaa katsetta silmissäsi  
>kun me ensi kerran tapasimme<p>

Kymmenien tuhansien tähtien joukosta,  
>minä voin löytää sinut.<br>Unohtaen jopa sattuman mahdollisuuden...  
>Minä rakastan sellaista elämän tietä!<p>

**_[Instrumental]_**

Vaikuttava ihme kasvaa lähemmäksi.  
>Me palaamme kohtalon ohjaamina yhteen vielä monta kertaa.<p>

Luottaen tähdistön tuikkeeseen  
>on keino jolla minä ennustan rakkauden olinpaikan<br>Syntyneinä samalle maalle  
>Ihmeelliseen romanssiin<br>Minä uskon tähän  
>Ihmeelliseen romanssiin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kirjoittajan kommentti:<strong> Ja tässä on nyt tämä suomenkielinen käännös. Jos teillä lukijoilla on parannusehdotuksia ja/ tai korjauksia tähän tekemääni käännökseen, niin niitä otetaan ilomielin vastaan.

Terveisin  
>Enkelisisar<p> 


End file.
